pink hair and moon lit eyes
by MusikAngel236
Summary: sakura and neji have to go on a mandatory mission but there is one problem.... what about the baby! nejisakura and gaaraoc
1. what about the baby?

this is something that i had floating in my head so hear you go!

i don't own naruto or any charicters exsept kanna

* * *

"She's beautiful" said neji as he holds his newborn baby girl in his hands.

"She also has your eyes!" exclaimed sakura as neji hands her the little one.

"What should we name her neji?"

"How about kanna?"

"I like that name….kanna…yes I love that name for her!"

Just after that, tsunade walks in. "neji, sakura I have to talk to you about a mission that I need you two to go on for me."

"But sensei I just had a child! You can't expect me to go on a mission so soon…."

But tsunade cut her off "sakura, you and neji have to go on this mission because if you don't then the village will be in grave danger! If it wasn't a matter of the up most urgency, then I wouldn't ask you two." Neji and sakura look at each other then, to the beautiful little girl in sakura's arms. Then neji was the first to break the long, suffocating silence.

"Lady Tsunade, if we go, then you and the rest of the village will have to watch over kanna for us."

"A foster mother and father will be given for…" but neji cut her off "no foster parents. I want you to be her mother for us."

"M-m-me?!?" sputtered tsunade nearly falling to the floor.

"Yes sensei, you are the best choice for being her mother! I also want kakashi sensei for her father" neji also added "ino, naruto, hinata, shikamaru, kiba, lee, tenten, choji, shino, and all of the teachers will be her aunts and uncles."

Tsunade thought about this and then her facial features softened as she began to speak "kanna will be in good hands because I accept and I'm much honored to be kanna's mother until you guys get back."

Then she started to laugh "but it will be very hard to convince kakashi to be her dad!"

* * *

Three days after that talk, sakura and neji stood at the gate with tsunade. Sakura handed over a sleeping bundle to tsunade as she said in a soft voice, eyes brimming with tears "don't worry sweetheart! We'll be back as soon as this mission is over, okay?" then sakura kissed her on the forehead, waved to tsunade and took off with neji.

As soon as they left tsunade got a look of sadness in her eyes and looked down at the little girl in her arms. She knew that it was a long mission and its earliest time when they could come back is when kanna was nearly full grown….

* * *

please review! it will make me happy 


	2. 19 years later

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

19 years later….

Everything was still in konoha as the clock in hokage tower rung, signaling that it was 12 o'clock.

If you were to stop and look very close you would have noticed a girl with pink hair and lavender-green eyes sitting on top of hokage tower, holding a glass of tea and staring off into space.

This person was none other than 18 year old kanna konoha, sitting where she has a good look over konoha, cup of herbal tea in her hands.

All of a sudden there was someone who broke the silence

"KANNA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!" that scream belonged to no one other than here mom, tsunade, Hokage to the village hidden in the leaves.

"And so the day begins…." Says kanna as she jumps down into an open window and speeds down the hall to see what her mom wants.

"Kanna why weren't you in your room like you were supposed to be!?! You had all of us worried sick!" by 'all of us' she means shizune and herself

"Mom I was okay! I was sitting on top of the tower relaxing! But since I'm up…. Why did you want to see me?"

"Huh? Oh! Oh yes…. You will be going with kakashi and naruto to go get the kazekage of suna."

The word that surprised her was suna. "I get to go on a mission to the desert? That's so cool! But why are we going to go get the kazekage? Can't he handle himself?"

"He can but he would like someone to accompany him in his journey here."

Kanna got a puzzled look on her face as she started to speak again "he's coming here? But why?"

"You've already forgotten the summer festival?"

Kanna blushed "isn't this festival the one that we need dates for?"

"Yes kanna it is, now go get packed for your two week mission to suna. Don't forget sunscreen, be down at the gates at ten, and I'll see you in two weeks kanna!"

"Okay bye mom!" kanna said as she ran out of the office to go get packed.

'I guess I should get dressed first' she thought as she looked in the mirror at her pj's.

She ran to her closet and started to pull stuff out. She pulled out a red shirt with inch wide straps that fell off of her shoulders and rested in the middle of her upper arm. She then grabbed a pair of uber comfortable gray pants that covered her feet with a pair of skater shoes. She also put her hair up in a braid with her bangs framing her face. The last thing she did was put her headband around her neck and hid all of her weapons and with an aunt like tenten she had **a lot** of weapons.

She looked at herself and thought back to what her dad (kakashi) had said to her.

_flashback_

_Kanna and kakashi was at the old team seven training grounds taking a break from training._

"_You are really something kanna" said kakashi while flipping a page to his icha icha paradise book._

"_Thanks daddy but what do you mean?" said a ten year old kanna sitting in Kakashi's lap._

(The icha icha is above kanna so if you where thinking something dirty…stop)

_To this kakashi laughed "if you think about it you could be called an ultimate weapon." _

"_Ultimate weapon? Why would I be a weapon daddy?"_

"_Well, you have the best charka control, byakugan, so many jutsus that other kids your age don't have, and lots of relatives that would kill anybody that tried to hurt you."_

_Kanna thought about this for a second before she said "but daddy you missed one!"_

"_Oh? Which one did I miss?"_

"_You missed that I can also love someone to make them stop hurting the themselves or others."_

_Kakashi got a look of surprise on his face followed by a look of love in his eyes. Then he said "yes kanna, I did forget that one! Thank you for reminding me about it."_

"_Your welcome daddy!"_

"_well, lets get back to your training."_

"_okay daddy!"_

_end flashback_

She now looked at the 18 year old self in the mirror then sighed 'I guess time stops for no one. Oh well, time to get ready for the trip!' she thought as she started to throw cloths everywhere.


	3. a bit late

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! also i forgot...i don't own any naruto caricters!(exsept kanna)

* * *

After kanna was finished packing, she looked at her watch. '3:00…not bad actually that was the fastest I think I've ever packed…I'll go blow off some steam!' so she ran down to the training grounds to loosen up her muscles for the long trip. On her way there she ran into one of her uncles, rock lee.

"Hi uncle lee! What are you doing outside so early in the morning?"

"Hello beautiful blossom of konoha! I wake up this time every morning to train and watch the youthful sun rise! Why are you being so youthful this morning, young blossom?"

Kanna started to inwardly laugh because she loved lee's enthusiasm

"I'm going to suna so I wanted to come and loosen up…. Hey uncle lee do you want to help me loosen up? I kinda wanted someone **youthful** to help me…"

Lee's face started to brighten even more as he jumped into his good guy pose

"Lovely blossom, I would love to help you stay youthful so I accept this honor!!"

"Thanks uncle lee! Let's go get stared!" said kanna as she and lee run off in the direction of the training grounds.

* * *

When kanna and lee finished up it was about 9:40 in the morning.

"bye uncle lee! Thanks for the warm up!" said kanna while wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Your very welcome young blossom! Have fun on your trip and stay youthful!!" lee shouted running away form kanna.

As she started to walk towards hokage tower, she looked down at her watch on her wrist, It was 9:49.

'Cool that gives me enough time to go home, take a shower, grab my bag, and get down to the gates!'

Her stomach made a gurgling noise.

'I guess I need to get something to eat also… that might make me a **bit** late…'

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei I know that you are her dad, but did you have to teach her how to be two hours late everywhere!?!"

"Naruto, I did not teach her how to be late, she learned on her own."

"I also suppose that she will be wearing a mask and reading those dirty icha icha books as well!?!"

At this kakashi twitched at the thought of kanna wearing a mask over her beautiful face and blushing at what she read in the infamous icha icha paradise book…

"No! She is not going to be reading icha icha…I wont let her!"

"Kakashi-sensei you know that you can't stop anything that she wants to do with her life…"

"I know naruto…I just want to be a good dad for kanna…"

"But you have been a good dad, dad! And don't think for once that you haven't done a good job at raising me!"

At this unknown voice everyone jumped as kanna came out from behind a tree. At this naruto pointed at kanna and yelled "kanna you're late!! Where have you been!?!"

"Sorry uncle naruto, but I got lost on the path of life…."

"Yeah right kanna! Kakashi-sensei used that one already!"

"Oh well… let's go! We're running late." Said kanna as she left behind a flustered naruto and surprised kakashi in her dust.

* * *

as they went deeper into the forest, kanna, kakashi, and naruto decided to stop for the night and make camp.

Once the tents where set up and naruto went to go fish for dinner, kanna started to ask kakashi questions about the kazekage of suna while they collected firewood for the fire.

"Hey dad what's the kazekage of suna like?"

"Well, gaara is…is….is like a human ice cube! Yeah! He's like a human ice cube."

"what do you mean 'human ice cube'?"

"He isn't the nicest person to get along with…"

"Why is that??"

"It's because he's grown up with extreme hatred… kind of like uncle naruto."

"so he's got a demon inside of him? just like uncle naruto?"

"exactly!"

"oh…"

they could not continue becase naruto had come back with the fish that they were going to eat. After they had there fill of fish they whent into there sparete tents to go to sleep.

But as soon as kanna thought that naruto and kakashi were asleep, she started to say gaara's name. the way that she said it sent shivers up her spine becase she really liked that name… gaara…


	4. suna

Sorry for the long wait readers! I got something every writer fears to get…writers block!!! Every time I write a story no matter how into it I am I always get horrible writers block at the end of the third chapter! So I need your help…if you have any good plot twists, cliff hangers, other parings, ect. I need them to get me out of my writers block!! So any help at all will be appreciated!! So on to the story!

* * *

Kankuro sat at the village gates, waiting for the konoha ninja to get there so he could take them to gaara. As he waited, he thought to himself 'how long dose it take two people to get here?' then he remembered what gaara had said to him before he sent him to the gates.

_-----flashback-------_

_"You wanted to see me gaara?" said an apprehensive Kankuro as he walked through the door to his brother's office._

_"Yes Kankuro lady tsunade has invited me to go to a festival in konoha, which she has sent three of her best ninja to accompany me on my journey. Of course I do not need to be escorted but lady tsunade insists on it. So, that being said, I want you to go and wait for them to get here at the gates…is that understood?" said gaara without looking up from his paperwork._

_Kankuro stood in shock that his brother had said so much…he's never spoke that much in his entire life!!_

_"Is that understood Kankuro?" said gaara looking up to see why Kankuro had not answered him yet._

_When he looked up he saw his brother with a WTF? Look on his face._

_"….I'll take that as a yes, now get going."_

_-------end flashback-------_

'hey gaara said that there where three people coming…. I wonder who they are?' just as Kankuro was thinking that, three people started to walk down the road toward the gates.

* * *

"Hey dad when are we going to get there? I'm a little tired…" said kanna as she, kakashi, and naruto where walking toward the gates.

"Well kanna, seeing as you stayed up so late then you should be a little tired…but I see the gates up ahead so we'll be there any minute."

'_Damn! He heard me saying gaara's name last night!'_

'_**Well you know that you liked doing it!!'**_

'_I know…. Hey!? Who are you!?'_

'_**I'm your inner self, duh! But I think that you're getting the hots for gaara!'**_

'_How can I get the 'hots' for someone if I've never even met him?'_

'_**Oh…good point but right now I'd stop talking to me because kakashi and naruto are looking at you funny.'**_

"Huh?"

"Ah she's still alive… as I was saying, we're here." Said kakashi.

"Finally! I need to find me a ramen shop and quick!"

"Your not going to die from not eating ramen uncle naruto!"

* * *

As soon as they walked through the gates, they where greeted be Kankuro, gaara's brother.

"Hey everybody! I'm Kankuro, gaara's brother, and I'm supposed to take you to gaara. Sorry he couldn't come but he has a lot of paperwork!"

"It's okay Kankuro…I'm kakashi, this is naruto(as if you didn't already know him and me) and this is kanna konoha."

"Nice to meet you Kankuro! I hope you don't mind me asking but, why do you have paint on your face?" asked kanna.

Kankuro started to laugh "it's ok, I get that a lot! I also have to ask you a question so walk with me while kakashi and naruto go to the new ramen shop that we just built?"

"Ramen!?!?" said naruto as he started to do a happy dance at the word.

"But Kankuro, we don't know where the tower is. Or where the ramen shop is." Said kakashi pulling out his famous icha icha paradise book.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Here, we had maps made for you, naruto, and kanna. You guys go for ramen and I'll take kanna to kazekage tower, ok?"

"Ok! Thanks Kankuro! Come on kakashi-sensei! Let's go get some ramen!" as naruto said that, he grabbed unto Kakashi's sleeve and ran off in some random direction.

* * *

"…and that's why I where face make-up all of the time!"

" You know, I've never thought about it that way! That's cool!"

"Hey kanna? Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure Kankuro, what is it?"

"Kanna, why is your last name konoha? Isn't that the name of the village?"

"Well, mom I mean lady tsunade, told me that when I was really little, my real mom and dad went off on a mission and left me in the care of the village. Lady Tsunade says that my real dad didn't want me in the custody of foster parents or in the hands of grandpa hyuga. My real dad had a really bad past with grandpa hyuga and didn't want me to be under his care. I would have gone to him because he was very persistent but when I was four years old, grandpa hyuga died of unknown reasons and aunt hinata took over the clan. Since everyone in the village took care of me, I took the name of the village as my last name."

"But kanna, why didn't you keep your fathers last name?"

"Well, seeing as I'm a girl it would just change when I get married and I don't feel like I deserve the last name of my real dad seeing as he didn't raise me."

"That makes sense…oh look we're here!" said Kankuro as they walk into a giant tower and start up a flight of stairs. Kanna grew antsier as she and Kankuro walk farther up the stairs towards the door to the kazekage's office. Kankuro saw this and decided to relive the tension. As he was about to start talking, kanna cut him off. "Hey Kankuro, what's your brother like?"

"Well gaara tends to be stotic and alone most of the time but once you get accepted into gaara's life then he's not that bad I guess."

As they reach the door, Kankuro decides to knock before going in with kanna. They waited for a little bit before hearing a soft click and a "come in". _'oh kami'_ thought kanna as she gets her first look at gaara. He was sitting at his desk looking down at some paperwork that he had yet to do. He has blood red hair and a gourd on his back. Kanna couldn't even move. She thought his name was hot? That was an understatement! His hot name was nothing compared to his sexy look and it got worse as he looked up to see who had entered his office.

* * *

Gaara's POV

I.hate.Paperwork. It was official, paperwork sucked worse than sticking kunai into my eyes. Just as I picked up another stupid piece of paperwork, I heard a knock at my door. With my sand, I unlocked the door I had locked to keep my secretary out and said "come in". As I heard the door open I didn't bother to look up to see my brother but I looked up because of the new charka I sensed. What I saw made my breth hitch. I saw a girl about 18 going on 19 in what looked like a pair of sand colored capris, red tube top, and gloves covering her hands. As I looked her over I saw that she had pink tinted hair with brown colored stripes running through it. She also had hyuga eyes, which where a very pretty lavender color. I thought that she looked like an angel with her pale colored skin tone also…. I wonder what her name is…..

* * *

Kanna's POV

OMG! OMG! OMG!!! He's got sea foam green eyes! And the rings around them accentuated the color of his hair and eyes. If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up!!

* * *

Regular POV

Kankuro first stared at kanna, then at gaara. They both had the same I'm-not-in-my-mind-right-now-please-come-back-later look and the where-have-you-been-all-of-my-life look. Kankuro decided to sit down and whatch them from a safe distance away. As soon as Kankuro sat down kakashi and naruto walk in on the scene in front of them.

"Kankuro, do you know what the hell is wrong with them?"

"No but its not hurting anyone and its funny so I'm not going to interfere! Care to join me?"

Why not? This could get very interesting….

* * *

please review becuase it makes the rabid sqwerrils go away... 


End file.
